Tickle Fest!
by NekoAyane
Summary: Nagisa and Rei are hanging out at Reis house, but when Nagisa starts tickling Rei how does Rei respond, and when Rei gets his revenge on Nagisa? How will he respond?
1. Chapter 1: Nagisa tickling Rei

**_Tickle Fest!_**

 ** _Disclamer: I don't own the characters._**

 ** _~Nagisa Tickling Rei~_**

" ** _Nagisa...please stop pacing around the room…"_** I asked with slight annoyance as I watched Nagisa twirling around all over my living room, " ** _Sorry Rei-Chan! It's just that I've never seen your house before, and it's so awesome!"_** Taken back, I felt myself blushing out of nowhere looking at his admiring eyes who in which glanced at me with such joy, " ** _Anyway Nagisa, go sit down on the couch, while I get our food…"_** He nods willingly to my request finally, " ** _Ok Rei-Chan!"_** He chimed gleefully. In all honesty, he looks way too happy to be here...I went into the kitchen to continue making our lunch from earlier.

When our lunch was all settled and done, I then placed out the plates in front of Nagisa, I could see his mouth watering in high anticipation for the food I've made. After having placed down his plate, he instantly, in a flash, began to devour the food before him like crazy. I chuckled so amusingly seeing all this, 'Man Nagisa..you're going to get a stomach ache if you eat so fast like that..' After letting out a brief sigh, I couldn't help but to just smile at him, " ** _Eh...What's with your face Rei-Chan..?"_**

" ** _Huh..?"_**

I asked with confusion, he suddenly comes over to my side and begins to start tickling me, " ** _Stahp...NAGISA! Stttop..hahahahaha…"_** I was bursting in laughter, " ** _I won't stop Rei-Chan!You are very ticklish!"_** He was chuckling while I was trying to get away from him, but he grabbed my waist, and then he continued his tickling upward under my arms, " ** _Plwease stahp Nagisa-kunnnnn...plewase I can not bweath!"_** I hear Nagisa's chuckle as he backs away slowly from me, " ** _Sorry Rei-Chan...I was a bit carried away.."_**

I was heaving, " ** _...Yeah...right.."_** *huff,huff* I was trying to catch my breath steadily, " ** _Are you ok Rei-Chan…?"_** I straighten myself, " ** _I'm..ok..just trying to catch my breath…"_** Nagisa smiles with comfort as he continued eating. After I caught my breath, I too started eating with Nagisa. It didn't take too long finish our lunch, Nagisa was humming happily in the living room while I began to start washing the dishes, 'I feel so tired...after that Tickle fest that Nagisa started...ugh…' I sighed irritably.

After clearing up the table soon after, I went over to the living room. I looked around and I didn't see Nagisa anywhere, 'It's way too quiet...where is Nagisa-Kun…?' I scanned the surroundings all over the living room. Next, I went up in my room, and in the kitchen.

Once again, I still had yet to see him. 'Hmmm, Maybe he went home…' After saying that, I knew I had felt doubt. I then decided to take a chance in shouting like an idiot, " ** _NAGISA-KUN! ARE YOU HERE…?!"_** It was then I heard a slight chuckle from the response, I quickly turned around at the familiar hidden laughter that I heard so clearly, 'Weird, I still can't see him around at all still...'

It was than that I finally decided to call him, ~ _RIIIIINGGGGGG_ , _RIIIIIIINGGGGG_ ~...No answer... I started to feel worried, but then I felt someone or something behind, so I turn in haste and Nagisa was there and he pounces on me, ** _"Got you Rei-Chan!"_** He then starts ticking me again, **_"N-nagisa-K-kunnn stahp that tickles...!"_** This time he ignored my pleas and was laughing.

I felt like I was dying, I was scrunching over,and running out of breath, My stomach felt like it was about to explode. Nagisa then moves from my feet to under my arms again, **_"N-Nagis-"_**

I couldn't even talk anymore because my mouth was hurting a lot due to the laughing Nagisa was making me do. After a while of unstop tickling Nagisa was finally tired, and me most of all was a mess on the floor panting, and blushed by all the laughing.

I look up at Nagisa and I give him a dirty look to which he responds with a smile, **_"Sorry Rei-Chan but your cute laughter made me to tickle you even more...I never seen you laugh so I wasn't prepared for that...!"_** He kisses my sweaty forehead, **_"Yea..but you didn't need to almost kill me..."_** I sigh and I put on my bright red glasses on, so I could see more clearly.

I get off from the floor and I go to the bathroom to take a long warm shower, after all that I felt really tired, and Nagisa-Kun...well I don't know what to say about all of that...When I came in my room Nagisa-Kun was already asleep on my bed, so I quietly put on my pijamas and I slip in my covers with Nagisa-Kun beside me.

I softly kiss his forehead and I look at this cute adorable sleeping face, **"Nagisa-Kun looks so serene andIn peace...Almost angelike..."** I then move a strand of hair behind his ear I was smiling, **"Goodnight Nagisa-Kun..."** I hear him rustle around, so I stopped touching him further and I quietly lay down and I go inside the place of my dreams...


	2. Chapter 2: Final Chapter, Nagisa

**_Ticklefest_**

 ** _Disclamer: I dont own the chracters of Free!_**

~NekoAyane: Hope you enjoy!

"Nagisa-kun?" I hear Rei-Chan calling my name while I was in the bathroom, I wash my hands quickly and I head inside the bedroom, and Rei-Chan was trying to get his glasses, but they were all the way on the other side of the room, close by the T.V, so I quietly head to the T.V and I grab his glasses and I give them to him, "Here you go Rei-Chan!" I say with a smile.

He puts them on and he smiles too, "Thank you Nagisa-Kun..." I could see him blush a little, 'So cute!'

I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but I knew that he would be even more flustered, so I stopped myself. "Oh Nagisa-Kun want breakast?"

I nod, "Sure Rei-Chan!" He heads back downstairs towards the kitchen while I laid on the bed for a moment more, capturing his scent, of the man I loved...

After a moment or two I heard Rei-Chan calling me downstairs, "Nagisa-Kun Breakfast is ready!" I get up again and and I head towards the kitchen, where the aroma of the food Rei-chan had made stayed in the room, It smelled delicous, "This smells good Rei-chan!"

I sat down on the chair and he brings me my food. "Here you go Nagisa-kun!" He lets out a small smile, I smile brightly, "Thank You Rei-chan!" He also sits down in front of me and we both say, "Itadakimas.."

We both then start eating. After our meals were gone and in our stomachs, we decided to watch a movie together since neither of us had anything to do. It was kind of cold outside, so we didn't want to go swim, but we wanted to be in each others embrace.

We both sat on the couch and Rei-chan put the movie on. Since we both were cuddled together, I could feel very hot. Mostly because Rei-chan was next to me, so I part away a bit and Rei-chan looks at me, "Whats wrong Nagisa-kun?" I blush, "N-nothing.."

I then see his face turn into a mischivious expression, "Or...are you feeling a bit ticklish hm?" I blush even more, "N-no...I'ts just I felt a bit hot..." he widens his eyes, but then he gets closer to ne, "Are you sure?" I blush a bit, "Yea! Im fine Rei-chan!"

I say optimistically. He chuckles, he then places his fingers on my sides, I yelp at the sudden feeling, "Rei-chan?" He starts to move his fingers even faster into my sides,R-rei-c-channn!T-that tickles!!" I started laughing and Rei-chan wouldn't stop.

"Nope! This is payback Nagisa-kun!" He starts laughing too, I was running out of breath, " Rei-c-channnn ahahahaah..ahhaha" He wouldn't stop wiggling his fingers on my sides.

After a while of non-stop tickling we both end up on tbe floor panting, I was panting becwuse of the onslaught of tickling and laughing that Rei-chan made me do, and Rei-chan was panting because he was laughing as well..at my suffering.

When we both calmed down Rei-chan picked up all the plates and started to wash them, while I stayed in the living room taking a quick nap. I heard him come back and he kissed my forehead, I wome up, "Rei-chan?" I open my eyes slowly, "yea Nagisa-kun?" I lay my head on his lap, "I love you..."

I was in a tired state, so I didn't register what I had said, but I could feel Rei-chan flinch, when he finally said something he was stuttering, mostly I think was that he was blushing and was embarresed, "I-I l-love you too...Nagisa-kun..."

I smiled, I felt Rei-chan start to pat my head softly as a loving gesture.

We were in each others embrace and soon after we both fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
